


GoodFeelTouch.avi

by Val_Creative



Series: Warlock & His Dollophead [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Plug, Cybersex, Established Relationship, Fantasizing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What the hell is <i>bi-directional</i> control?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	GoodFeelTouch.avi

**Author's Note:**

> (A very special thank you to my friends on Skype who encouraged this on, even when I was whining, and The Merlin Family as well as The Warlock and His King Network on Tumblr for being a wonderfully excitable bunch ❤ ❤ ❤ )
> 
>  
> 
> Day #8: "skype sex"

*

 

"What the hell is _bi-directional_ control?"

Merlin unfolds his instruction manual, rustling it and pushing his hands down to flatten it to the side table. "Dunno," he says absently, and swears under his breath when a large rip happens through one section. He didn't mean to press down so hard. Merlin smooths it together.

Thank goodness it was the Spanish/French translation. Didn't need that.

Arthur doesn't appear to be paying attention anymore, even though he asked the earlier question.

Merlin glances up to check, viewing the top of a burnished gold head in his mobile-screen. The way Arthur's bucking up and down, back and forth with meticulous intent—what Merlin can actually _see_ of him in any case—and the groans echoing from Merlin's phone speakers implies a great deal of _effort_ , not irritation.

Lord help him if that's Arthur shoving the plug Merlin bought up his arse right now…

He readjusts himself in his underwear.

Aw, to hell with it. It's nearly midnight. He's by himself presently, done with the scheduled outings and interviews and his agent Gwen shooing him from the local restaurants.

It's his damn expensive hotel room, and it's _his_ damn book tour in Paris. If Merlin wanted to hang out with his dick in his hand, getting off with his longtime boyfriend with cybersex via Skype, then no one was going to stop him.

Merlin pushes off his underwear. The skin on his arse making low sucking noises to the material of the side table's nesting chair.

He found Lysol disinfectant spray in the loo. No worries for the hotel's staff.

"Did you just… ?"

"It's _in_ , Merlin. That's what we planned." Arthur's face returns to the screen, his bangs untidy, skin hot and rosy and sun-browned. He maneuvers back onto their bed, kneeling up, completely naked from the waist-down.

"Nothing, um… " Merlin clears his throat, beginning to smile. "That was very…"

"You _have_ been away for a while," Arthur informs him, staring meaningfully at the laptop camera. Guilt crawls in the pit of Merlin's gut.

He never liked traveling this long, not while living in the London flat with Arthur.

Now traveling felt like leaving.

And leaving felt like _abandoning_.

But if he admitted to that, Arthur would probably dispose off the vibrator plug and unleash such a horrendous, livid tongue wagging…

"The sooner we start, the better it'll feel later." Arthur reaches down to his thickening cock. His fingers slipping back the foreskin, displaying a visible bead of semen.

As he teases himself, Merlin's eyes center on that bead, pupils starting to dilate, licking his lips. If he could, he would sip the fluid off the tip of Arthur's cock, tasting its bitterness and the silky, rigid texture of him.

Merlin didn't know _what_ heroic act he did in a past life to land himself not only a professional footballer with slopes of chiseled, gorgeous muscles, but also willing to put up with Merlin's long absences and bizarre writing quirks—only able to proofread at 4am, with his lucky fake-quill behind his ear; snacking on pickles and honey after a first draft, or a third, and then forgetting to brush his teeth and leaving Arthur to gag after a short kiss.

(Arthur clearly had troubling issues. How did you not like pickles? It was a good thing Merlin was stupidly lovestruck as he was.)

Merlin's next exhale through his lips quivers.

"Turn around, I want to see it," he says, voice rasping.

Arthur slows.

"You're kidding."

When Merlin's face can't be mistaken for anything else but sincerity, and the combination of addled fervor, he raises an eyebrow.

"Randy prick," Arthur grumbles loudly to the camera, and by association to Merlin an entire country away, but grinning like this couldn't get any better.

But Merlin was _counting_ on it, readying his smart-phone in his left hand and tapping for the interactive menu. Still able to watch Arthur's back uncoil. Merlin's boyfriend with his face burying in the mattress, and his plump, round arse exposed and thrust out in the air. The magenta anal-plug shyly peeking between Arthur's flexing asscheeks.

Thank _god_ for Android phones and wireless internet.

Merlin scrambles for his own lubricated sex toy, panting, fitting his now throbbing cock into the cushioned, semi-tight container.

"I hope you had your fill of—"

Arthur cuts himself off with a obscene but shocked noise, as Merlin switches on the manual vibration. " _Fuck_!" he cries out. Oh, it's _delicious_ to see how Arthur's leg muscles strain to keep himself up, knees spreading apart to distribute his weight when the plug whirrs on.

"You, fuck, _ughh_ ," Arthur gives a whimper, hardly pained. His arse clenches and clenches before Merlin's eyes, but holds the toy in deep.

Merlin snickers, dropping his chin.

"Sorry, sorry I was curious," he says, tapping for another option on the smart-phone menu. "Arthur, I think I found the bi-directional control… "

"A _warning_ could have been mentioned!"

"Warning," Merlin says knowingly, thrusting his cock past the opening of his sex toy, feeling the medical-grade silicon envelope him.

But it's not half as amazing as glimpsing his own actions effect Arthur, miles from Paris and this hotel room, the vibrations buzzing over the connection. Arthur's hips gyrate forward. The repeated motions of Merlin's hand aid him, plunging inside, almost falling in rhythm.

It's not close to fucking Arthur, touching him. How Merlin's palms skin over Arthur's torso and his pecs, having Arthur bouncing sweaty and heavy in his lap, their breathes mingling.

But this is as close as they're getting.

The way Arthur keens out nonsense syllables, head tossing back, his pelvis almost flat to their mattress while he grinds his cock to the quilt.

Merlin fucks the toy harder in his right hand before realizing he's about to come, pulling off and fumbling one-handed to manual vibration. Cranking it to the highest rotation and volume. Arthur comes moments before Merlin strokes himself off, listening to Arthur howl out what Merlin thought was his name. Or just more nonsense.

If Merlin could somehow magically and physically emerge through his mobile-screen, he would yank out that now silent plug, and bury his face into Arthur's arse. Nuzzle it, worship Arthur in kisses and slow licks.

Once he's caught his breathing, Arthur murmurs over his shoulder, rolling onto his side. His wet cock on his inner thigh. "Need to come home."

"Soon," Merlin promises, whispering, thumbing over Arthur's face. He looks adorable well-fucked and sleepy, his eyelids half-mast.

"Okay," returns a whisper.

A surge of undeniable tenderness is to blame when Merlin touches his mouth softly over his Android's mobile-screen.

Fortunately, there's one ridiculously priced seat left in the first-class cabin tomorrow. Gwen sends him nine texts, leaves several exasperated phone messages, as Merlin nods off somewhere over the English Channel.

 

*


End file.
